Turmoil comes in many waysbut in tents?
by Kirara
Summary: No, you sick pervert, it’s not what you think! Kagome and Sango go camping. InuYasha and Miroku go camping. Crash! And Kikyo and Kouga get mixed up in the middle!
1. These are our neighbours for the next 2 ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or characters… SO DON'T SUE!! (please!)  
  
Turmoil in Tents  
  
#1. They are our neighbours for 2 weeks?  
  
This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. Please review if you liked it!  
  
  
  
A M3 convertible turned off of the highway, onto a narrow dirt road. Kagome, the driver, and her best friend Sango sang along with the radio while looking for a parking spot.  
  
"Two hole weeks of fishing, hiking, swimming and sleeping outdoors!" Kagome giggled, as the song ended. Sango groaned: not this again…  
  
"It'll be nice and quite and there won't be people for miles!"  
  
"Yea. Nobody's gonna be as empty minded as us. Going to the best place around at the best time of year… especially since the weather was predicted to be perfect most of the time that we're going to be there…"  
  
"Hmph! Don't ruin my good spirit!" Kagome frowned.  
  
"THEN SHUT UP!"  
  
Kagome pulled into the closest spot she could to the trailhead: right in front of it!  
  
"Oh look! We even got the best parking spot!" Sango droned.  
  
"Ya, well that's because WE'RE THE ONLY ONES HERE!!" Kagome emerged from the car triumphant, and went to unlock the trunk. Just then, however, a jeep pulled into the gravel lot.  
  
"Damn it!" Kagome cursed under her breath as she hauled a backpack out of the trunk that resembled a hippo. A/U: I'm exaggerating okay? Don't get the image that Kagome's got a hippo on her back with pockets. The Jeep pulled up beside their car and Kagome and Sango peered in and saw a good-looking guy with…long black hair?… Oh well! Next to him was a guy with short black hair. The guy with short black hair lifted his sunglasses and looked at them. As he was getting out of the car, he called to the guy with long hair and said, "great parking place Inu-Yasha! Right next to the flowers!" 'He's talking about us!' the two giggled to themselves. Inu-Yasha, however rolled his eyes, "I always try to please you, my sick minded pervert, err, friend."  
  
"Well you might not appreciate it but I do," he turned to Kagome, "Say, there young miss! That backpack looks awfully heavy! Would you like me to—"  
  
"Mind your own bags first, Miroku!" Inu-Yasha passed Miroku two bags that together would probably make up about half the size of Kagome's backpack.  
  
"Look at the size of my two bags and then look at hers! Don't you think she'd appreciate it?"  
  
"Appreciate what? Where do you think your hands would fall??" Kagome put the keys into the car once more to put the roof on, and locked it. Sango picked up her backpack, which probably wasn't two-thirds, the size Kagome's, and checked to make sure everything was secure.  
  
"Let's go Sango!" Kagome called right at the trailhead and her friend quickly followed.  
  
"Hurry up Inu-Yasha! They're getting away!" Miroku started to follow the girls, his hands outstretched.  
  
"They probably aren't even going to the same campsite as us, Miroku! What are you so desperate about??"  
  
"I need them to bear my—"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Inu-Yasha panicked. The last thing he needed was for the two girls he might be sharing a campsite with, to be avoiding them.  
  
Too late! Kagome and Sango stopped dead in their tracks. And then after it hit them that he could indeed be a rapist, and ran like the devil was on their tail. Of course to them, the devil was on their trail. Inu-Yasha watched them run in amazement. How, in the seven hells can she run with that backpack???  
  
" Okay Miroku, let's go."  
  
~  
  
Sango and Kagome were swimming in the lake as soon as they saw it. They quickly pitched the tent and charged into the sweet, welcoming, water. A/U: yes they had bathing suits on! They really didn't feel like swimming naked with each other!!! (Duh!) O___o. Not five minutes after they plunged in and were swimming around, Inu-Yasha and Miroku showed up. They started pitching their tents…well, okay, they attempted to pitch their tents and as the girls finally decided they were waterlogged, they were met with the funniest scene they had seen in ages. Inu-Yasha was hollering at Miroku to please keep the tent stable while he finished putting in the first poll but no matter how many times he put in the second end of the first poll, the other one always managed to fly out of it's hold where Miroku was. Miroku was dodging for his life as the tent poll kept of flying up into his face and smashing him on the nose. Finally they were on the second poll. Miroku was just about to force the second poll into the final hold, when he caught site of Sango in a bikini… :: sigh…there is always a weakness…:: He absentmindedly dropped the poll, which flung up into Inu-Yasha's face and the entire motion caused the other poll to fly up out of it's holdings. The thing that was about to be a tent was now, yet again, a pile of fabric and polls. Inu-Yasha massaged his cheek where the tent poll had slapped him, and then he heard a shriek. Miroku had run over to assist the two girls in drying off. Of course, we all know Miroku didn't wait for an answer. We also know he has the fastest hands in all of Japan. It took Sango a minute to realize what this perverted had asked her and then it took another minute to realize what he was doing to her. Sango screamed and slapped him and Kagome ran over to her backpack and grabbed out the usual accessories: Her sledgehammer and her bow and arrows.  
  
"Miroku, just a suggestion: run." Inu-Yasha stated. Miroku took up that suggestion and was off like a shot. So was Sango. She didn't give Kagome a chance with her 'mallet'. She just grabbed the nearest thing and chased him. That nearest thing was a wet willow branch. A/U do they have willow trees in Japan? She tore it off the tree and started lashing it out a Miroku's butt.  
  
"HOW DOES THAT FEAL?? HUH???? HOW DO YOU LIKE SOMEONE TOUCHING YOUR BUTT??? I CAN DO IT LONG DISTANTLY!!!!" She lashed the whip again as she said that and her aim was true! Miroku yelped.  
  
"She has got some temper…" Inu-Yasha commented.  
  
"You don't want to get involved with her when she is in a bad mood. Of course I'm worse." Inu-Yasha shuddered, "well, I guess it depends if you like insanity or mad anger…" Inu-Yasha shuddered some more…  
  
"Feh"  
  
" What was that?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"You don't believe me do you?!"  
  
"Feh!!"  
  
"WELL THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU BELIEVE!!!!! WAHA!" Kagome picked up her sledgehammer, her bow and a fully loaded quiver of arrows. This wasn't exactly the kind of insanity Inu-Yasha had pictured. It was worse. He ran. She followed. And she managed to keep up (carrying the sledgehammer and all!). Sango at that point got so close to Miroku that when she lashed the whip at him, it rapped around his waist. Then she hurled him as far as she could in the direction of the lake… Meanwhile, Kagome was running after Inu-Yasha, screaming at him to believe her… Two other people arrived on the scene and took stock of the scenario… A/U: yup! You guessed who! And if you didn't, well I'll give you a hint! There are only two people in my summery that haven't come into the scene yet! And if that doesn't help you, then one of them looked like Kagome…  
  
Inu-Yasha then went charging into the lake to try to escape the insane wrath of Kagome who then gave up on chasing him and switched to her arrows. The same thing floated through everybody's mind: This is gonna be a long two weeks…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yup! That's the first chapter! (I've had wayyy to much sugar… Now I'll make this plain and simple: If you liked this… REVIEW!!!  
  
-Noodals =^.^= 


	2. Mornings aren't for everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or characters…blah…blah…blah…SO DON'T SUE ME!  
  
(I wonder what they'd do if I said I owned Rumiko Takahashi… ^_____^)  
  
Anyway. Just a question: do you guys like long chapters or short chapters?? And if you guys don't like a chapter, tell me why (I read the reviews regularly *hint, hint*) Okay! Here is the second chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Turmoil in tents  
  
CHAPTER 2!!! Mornings aren't for everybody!  
  
  
  
This chapter starts at night and ends in the morning, k?  
  
  
  
Inu-Yasha and Miroku huddled by the fire wrapped in blankets. It was pretty late but they were still dripping wet from being thrown in the lake in Miroku's case and just trying to escape Kagome's wrath in Inu-Yasha's case. Kagome had kept them there with her arrows for the better part of the day basically until Inu-Yasha said he believed her insanity was real. However, knowing Inu-Yasha, he didn't say a thing until Miroku threatened to drown him cause he was 'friggen cold and wanted to get out!' By then it was six o'clock. The two people who later arrived to watch Inu-Yasha dash into the lake, was (yup! You guessed it!) Kikyo and Kouga who claimed to be 'just friends' and judging by the way Kouga was staring at Kagome and the way the Kikyo was batting her eyes at Inu-Yasha, I'd say that was true. Kagome was feeling slightly uncomfortable when she noticed that Kouga was staring just at her…it wasn't that she had a boyfriend and she was afraid he would hunt Kouga down to the ends of the earth for staring at his girl but she didn't exactly want a boyfriend either…Inu-Yasha noticed Kikyo staring alright and when he tried to ignore her and she still didn't go away, he turned and put his chin on his hand (that was propped on his knee) and stared with wide eyes back at her that gave her the clear message to leave him alone. Kagome and Sango noticed him trying to ward her off but Kikyo took it as a gesture of flirting back! O______o (I swear…if Kikyo were American, she'd be blond! (No offence all you smart, intelligent blonds out there! :: starts backing away from angry sister with staple gun::))  
  
"So! What does everybody want to do tomorrow?" Kagome happily asked (She was eating oden…).  
  
"Why don't we go swimming?" Kikyo suggested, thinking about how impressed Inu-Yasha would be when he saw her in a swimsuit. It wasn't quite Inu- Yasha's attention she grabbed…  
  
"SURE!!! BRILLIANT!!!" Miroku whooped with joy: now there were three women he could 'play' with.  
  
"I-I-I think Kagome and I will be going…um…hiking tomorrow!" Sango really didn't want to swim with Miroku around, "Yea…we already swam today, DIDN'T WE MIROKU!!!"  
  
"Uh…right!" Miroku remembered Sango's wrath…  
  
"Why don't we go hiking too, Miroku? We came here to do that too. It would be great exercise." Inu-Yasha suggested. If Kikyo wanted to still go swimming that was fine with him!  
  
"Not that we didn't get enough exercise today…" Miroku muttered. Luckily, the two girls that gave them the chase yesterday were already chatting with Kikyo and Kouga and munching happily on their oden so they didn't hear him. It was decided, then, that the whole group liked the idea of going hiking, so they went to bed early to store up enough energy for a long day. Then, when they got back from their hike, as Kikyo suggested, they would go swimming. The whole group, except Kikyo, fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Kagome had a long day after chasing Inu-Yasha around the campsite, and Inu-Yasha was tuckered out from running for his life. And the same thing goes for Sango and Miroku… Kouga and Kikyo both had a long day driving (they came separate, and meeting was there was such a surprise) but Kikyo was lying in her sleeping bag, desperately wondering why she couldn't get her radio playing on her Discman (this is a CD player that also plays the radio). She had no idea that there was a certain point where radio waves just didn't fly through! It played her CD's though. 'Luckily!' she thought, ' I don't know what I'd do if I had to go a week without Brittany S.' (I hate Brittany Spears! :: notices angry crowd of Brittany fans gaining on her :: and if you don't like it! Go home!! )  
  
Kikyo finally fell asleep after listening to Oops! I did it again! For the 10th time…  
  
*~*~*  
  
6:00 AM… (I am not a morning person but clearly Kagome is…).  
  
"RISE AND SHINE!!!!" guess who…  
  
"Eih?? Mph…" Was Sango's reply. (No it's not Miles Per Hour!!!)  
  
"Kagome! It's *gasp* 6 AM! Only idiots get up at this time" Miroku instantly wished he was dead…or wished he hadn't said that.  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING I'M AN IDIOT??" Kagome ripped open the tent (she didn't actually tear it, just ripped it, you know! By the zipper!) with her hair neatly pulled back into a ponytail and her boots neatly laced. But that's not what Miroku noticed the most. What he did notice was her sledgehammer and her bow and arrows.  
  
'Why am I so stupid at this hour in the morning?' he thought to himself. Miroku was dashing out of the tent while Inu-Yasha was already cooking breakfast thinking Kagome clearly needed more sleep (I guess he's a morning person too…) and Kagome was hot on Miroku's heals shouting how she got straight 'A's last year and what did he get. Sango leapt out of her tent (that she shared with Kagome) to save the poor pervert's life (poor?). She ran to the provisions bag and grabbed leftover oden from last night (Kagome let there be leftovers of oden??? She was just full I guess…). She started running around the camp screaming ODEN! ODEN! I GOT SOME ODEN!!! Kagome was about to swing at Miroku's head but then the word oden filled her brain. She dropped her weapons and ran to Sango and took the oden Sango was holding. Then, to everyone awakes surprise, she ran back and retrieved her weapons from the ground and continued the chase, screaming: YOU STILL THIK I'M AN IDIOT?? WELL? DO YA??? Inu-Yasha watched in amusement as Miroku was running for his life, thinking that Kagome had it all mixed up. She wasn't the idiot, Miroku was! Then had a thought.  
  
"Hey Miroku! You awake yet??"  
  
"Are you kidding?? As soon as she gives up, I'm going back to bed!" there was a Whoa! From Miroku as the sledgehammer barely missed him.  
  
"Really?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Ya! I need deserve sleep!"  
  
"No you don't." Inu-Yasha pounced on Miroku snatched him out of harms way as the sledgehammer nearly crushed the two of them, and then tossed him into the lake. Kagome considered, switching to her arrows and keeping him there for a bit, but then noticed the eggs were done and decided to save them from burning. Miroku trudged out of the lake cursing every drop of blood in Inu-Yasha's veins and his father and mother and grandparents and great-grandparents before him. He was about to do the same to Kagome but had second thoughts about it… He dried himself by the fire for the second time in 12 hours and then went to change. Kagome, Sango, Inu-Yasha and then Miroku happily sat by the fire eating a breakfast of eggs and bacon (I'm really not sure what they have for breakfast in Japan…sorry for my lack of knowledge…). Kouga, in his sleep, smelt the bacon and woke up. He quickly threw on some clothes and charged to the fire. He promptly sat down next to Kagome and grabbed some breakfast. She was a little unnerved since she was sitting farthest from his tent and he went all the way around the campfire to sit next to her (which isn't really very far ^^). Anyway. Kikyo was still sleeping like a log and after breakfast, it was 6:45, Kagome barged into Kikyo's tent to wake her up and instantly wished she didn't: Kikyo was sleeping outside of her unzipped sleeping bag in a thong! (Eww!) A thong and a bra… let's not go any further. Kagome ran out of there like the tent was on fire and ran to her slowly shrinking backpack. (Her sledgehammer took up a lot of space so now it was looking small since her 'mallet' was out of it) Out of the backpack came a horn and everyone around looked at her as if she was nuts: why does she bring all that extra stuff?? She ran to the entrance of the tent and blew a note, long and loud. To everyone's surprise, all Kikyo did was roll over.  
  
"This calls for desperate measures!" yelled Kagome. She ran to the lake with a bucked and came charging back.  
  
"I'm glad that's not me…" Miroku muttered, "although compared to what happened to me earlier I'd say Kikyo is lucky…"  
  
Inu-Yasha stepped in front of Kagome and elegantly bowed:  
  
"May I have the honor?" Kagome bowed back and handed him the bucket, then ran with the others around the fire and sat down. Inu-Yasha tossed the water out of the bucket and then charged towards the fire to look like everything was just normal. Just then there was a shriek that made all of the birds stop chirping. Kikyo came bursting out of her tent, still in her underwear (has that girl got no shame?? O____o) and started screaming insanities at the group. Inu-Yasha finally had enough.  
  
"Girl! Incase you haven't noticed: you're the only one not dressed, and the only one who hasn't had breakfast! Now stop screaming and put some clothes on!" Kikyo sniffed and went back to her tent taking a piece of bacon back with her. As soon as she was ready, they could finally go hiking.  
  
  
  
There is the second chapter! Well? How'd it go??? You like the insanity? Or is there too much or too little?? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
lol. 


	3. Kikyo needs to get it...

Disclaimer: I. Don't Own. Inu-Yasha. Or. Anybody. Else. God. Damnit! ^_^;  
  
Turmoil in Tents  
  
#3: Kikyo needs to get it!  
  
You'd think by now Kikyo would understand that Inu-Yasha HAS NO INTEREST IN HER!! I'll get around to it… someday… ^^  
  
AND HERE IS CHAPTER THREE!!!  
  
  
  
When Kikyo finally emerged from her tent, the group stared (Kouga stared a little more admiringly). For the hike, Kikyo was wearing her hair pulled back (decent), mini-MINI skirt (indecent), her slightly tinted purple shades (which compared to the rest of the group, would do nothing at all against the suns rays), she had on a tight, Tight, TIGHT shirt on that was so tight (no duh!) that it didn't look like she could move (indecent), and lastly: knee high, high heeled boots! (Talk about 'I only hike in a mall!').  
  
"You're expecting to hike in that??" Sango asked.  
  
"What? You guys said on this trail I might want boots!"  
  
"It's going to be MUDDY!" Kagome pointed out with disbelief. Kikyo just about passed out.  
  
"M-m-muddy?" she squeaked.  
  
"YA! And how do you expect to climb over rocks in a skirt that BARELY COVERS YOUR UNDERWEAR???" Inu-Yasha hollered.  
  
"Oh I've done it before!" Kikyo huffed, " and someone will just have to carry me over the mud! Let's go! We're wasting time!" And off she stalked.  
  
"If she has been anywhere that can't get a signal to a TV, then I'm Jerry Springer!" Miroku muttered to Kagome.  
  
"We're wasting time? She should talk! She's the one who slept in half the morning!" Kagome responded even though it was only 7:30.  
  
"Ok!" Inu-Yasha called, "before we leave, Miroku is either going first, or behind a guy!" He turned to Miroku, "Make your pick!"  
  
"You always take the fun out of things." Miroku sniffled as he walked over behind Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Actually, I want you up front! Blaze the trail captain!"  
  
"WHAT? YA MEAN I DON'T GET A CHOICE??"  
  
"Nope!" Kagome chirped while twirling her beloved sledgehammer.  
  
"Does she have to take that thing every where with her?" Miroku muttered as he started up the trail.  
  
"Of course!" Sango said in surprise, behind him, "what if she were to run into a guy like you?"  
  
"Me?" replied Miroku as if he had no idea what she was talking about. Sango rolled her eyes; glad he was in front of her where she could keep an eye on his hands.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome shouted. Everyone stopped. "What now???" everyone said in union.  
  
"I forgot something important!" Kagome raced back to camp, grabbed her enormous backpack, stuffed her first aid kit into it plus her sledgehammer: carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows would be easier, and grabbed the lunch and ran back in front of Inu-Yasha and behind Sango.  
  
"Now can we go?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yup!" they proceeded on for a while and everyone enjoyed the scenery of the woods. At one point Kagome swore she saw a fox but no body else saw it. Well, Kouga claimed to have seen it but no one believed him. Inu-Yasha couldn't believe how Kagome was going non-stop with that 200-pound backpack of hers. He thought she would slow them down but he was wrong: Kikyo did instead. She was constantly stopping claiming that her legs weren't used to the exercise. 'What, with all that shopping you must do?' Inu-Yasha thought. Kikyo was constantly sitting down on every rock they passed saying that it would be a good place for lunch.  
  
"I'm sure it would be Kikyo," was similar to what the group would say and they'd move on.  
  
"She'd say it was a good place if there was a bee hive right above it!" Inu-Yasha muttered.  
  
"Just as long as it wasn't her right under the hive…" Kagome stated.  
  
"Good point"  
  
They finally came to their first sea of mud. (hehehe!)  
  
"Inu-Yasha! I'll bet you're the strongest one here!" Kikyo flirted.  
  
"And I'll bet you're the weakest!" Kagome called back. Kikyo was shocked at such a comment.  
  
"I AM NOT!" she started to cry.  
  
"How much you want to bet?" Kagome whirled around and pushed Inu-Yasha out of her way so she could face the ditz, "Here! You carry the backpack for the next half-hour! See if you can make it for five minutes!"  
  
"That's not the point I'm trying to make!" she looked at Inu-Yasha over her shoulder, "Will you carry me over the mud?" She gave him BIG puppy-dog eyes and pouted.  
  
"If you don't watch out, your lips might stay that way, Kikyo!" Kagome sang as she started crossing the mud. Kikyo glared at the back of Kagome's head. Then Kagome wondered to herself: 'why do I care if Inu-Yasha carries Kikyo across the mud? What's wrong with me?? Why should I care? Maybe I just like teasing Kikyo. Yea, that's it.' She pushed Inu-Yasha out of her mind and kept going. It ended up that Kouga took Kikyo across the mud because Inu-Yasha refused. Well actually, he walked out into the middle of the mud path and said that if she walked over to him, he would carry her the rest of the way across the mud. She gave up.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay! Who's ready for lunch?" Miroku called.  
  
"ME ME ME ME ME ME!!!!!!" screamed Kikyo who had been begging for lunch for the past hour.  
  
"Ya, sure!" Sango agreed behind him. They found an excellent place to stop for lunch and Kagome passed out bento boxes.  
  
"Mmmm! This is good, Kagome!" Miroku commented.  
  
"Why, this is the finest thing I've ever tasted!" Kouga preached.  
  
"Don't you think you're taking it a bit far, Kouga?" Inu-Yasha stated.  
  
"Nonsense!"  
  
"Me think that our dear friend Kouga has his head in the clouds…" Sango noted. Kagome snorted into her juice box and coughed.  
  
"And this juice is the finest made!!!!!" Kouga continued.  
  
"Kouga, I didn't make the juice."  
  
"But you bought it, right?"  
  
"No, I bought it." Inu-Yasha stated. Kouga looked aghast and put the juice box down as if it was poisonous.  
  
"Humph. Sure, sure, make fun of…um…the um…"  
  
"The brainless idiot in the corner? Sure." Sango whispered to Miroku. It was Miroku's turn to snort into his drink.  
  
"Can we go back yet???" Kikyo was tired of watching Kouga 'flirting' with Kagome instead of her. It wasn't that she wanted Kouga to be her boyfriend but she wanted Inu-Yasha before anyone else got anyone. She had made her mind up about that earlier. Sango looked at the remaining food Kikyo hadn't eaten yet.  
  
"Kikyo, I thought you were hungry." She commented.  
  
"I was." Kikyo sniffed in return. Sango didn't respond. Inu-Yasha looked up and saw all that remaining food.  
  
"Hey Kikyo! Mind if I finish what's left?" He asked her. She brightened.  
  
"Sure! Go ahead!" Kagome at that point finished her lunch and was also looking for more. She slid over next to him and asked if he would like to share. He told her to take what ever she wanted. Sango and Miroku couldn't help but notice how cute they looked together and how jealous Kikyo and Kouga looked. They looked at each other and smiled. Then their minds started thinking evilly and as they looked at each other, they both new that the other one was thinking the same thing!  
  
  
  
WAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You'll find out what Miroku and Sango are thinking in the next chapter!!! (unless you can figure it out all by your self!) ^_^;; O____o  
  
And one thing you should always remember: REVIEW!!  
  
  
  
Noodals 


	4. Back in the lake!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha (I wish I did though… O____o)  
  
Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! I was really busy! ::backs away from angry fans:: but uh HERE IT IS!! ::shoves it in fans faces, hoping they will be satisfied::  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Back in the lake!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The group finally arrived back at the campsite and Kikyo ran into her tent to change.  
  
"I hope, I so desperately hope, she doesn't come back out in a thong. I think it would be more that I could bear…" Sango sighed. Kagome groaned in agreement.  
  
"I'd chuck her into the lake before I could look at her…" Inu-Yasha shuddered.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys?? It's just a sexy babe in a thong!" Miroku was 'surprised' at the group. They were surprised at him.  
  
"That 'sexy babe' is Kikyo we're talking about!!!" Kagome reminded him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Oh never mind I'm going to put on my swimsuit." Kagome said in defeat.  
  
"Yea, I think I will too." Sango agreed. Inu-Yasha agreed by getting up himself and heading for his tent. Miroku was sitting on a log by the fire pit that was not in flames at the moment when Kikyo threw open her tent flaps saying 'what do you think?' in a cutesy voice, expecting to see Inu- Yasha there.  
  
"Well, if you put a skirt around the bottom of your bikini, and put frills around the top of your top, then I'd call you just about perfect." Miroku speculated. Kikyo shrieked in surprise.  
  
"WHERE IS MY INU-YASHA????"  
  
'Your Inu-Yasha?' was what popped into Inu-Yasha's mind.  
  
"In his tent getting changed."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oh, hello Kikyo!" Kagome emerged from her tent in her swimsuit and was quite relieved to find that Kikyo was not in a thong. She walked over to Inu-Yasha's tent and 'banged' on the 'door'.  
  
"It's safe." She muttered. She heard a "phew!" from inside and then a zipper of the tent flap. 'Dear God, he's got muscle!' Kagome quickly turned away, while turning bright red. Luckily for her, no one saw her. Kikyo 'puffed' out her breast but Inu-Yasha walked by her with out noticing. Sango emerged at that time and ordered Miroku into his tent to get changed too. He obeyed while every one else headed to the waters edge.  
  
"Oh look! A floating dock!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"It was there yesterday, bakka!" Sango was quite surprised Kagome hadn't noticed yesterday.  
  
"Bakka yourself! I'm going to use it today!" Kagome countered and with that she started wading into the lake.  
  
"GEEZ Kagome! How c-c-can you stand this water temp???" Inu-Yasha stuttered.  
  
"I can't. Much. I just know I'll be moving around a lot to warm up." Kagome replied happily. Miroku emerged from his tent and soon shared the same thoughts with Inu-Yasha: 'is she nuts??' She started swimming out to the floating dock with Sango at her heels. The two of them sat in the middle of the floating dock, while they waited for everyone else. Miroku slowly waded in until he was deep enough to swim and then he was fine. Inu- Yasha decided to bite the bullet and jump right in. But where could he jump in? Then he saw the perfect tree to swing off! He ran back to camp and rummaged through Kagome's backpack and then came 'out' of it in total shock. She can bring a sledgehammer, a bow, arrows, and a horn...BUT NO ROPE??? Then remembered that Miroku had brought some 'just in case'. He mentally thanked Miroku and charged into his and Miroku's tent and he found the rope. It was long enough. Good. He ran to the tree he had spotted with the coil of rope around his shoulder. He climbed to the high branch and tied the rope to it. Then he clambered down to the branch down below it and shouted:  
  
"Watch out belooow!!!" and he swung off. He cannon balled into the water with a huge splash so near the floating dock (I'm just going to call it a dock from now on, k?) that the girls had to dive off it or be tossed off it. Kouga looked at the girls laughing in the water and Inu-Yasha laughing with them.  
  
'You think you're so cool huh? Well I'm gonna do that to!' Kouga climbed to the rope.  
  
"HEY KAGOME! I CAN DO THIS BETTER THAN HIM!!! WATCH ME!!!!!!" Kagome looked up with an amused look on her face. Kouga swung from the rope with every one looking at him: "AWWEEEEAWWWWEEEEEAAAAAAWEEEEWAAAAAAA!!!!" (Bear with me; it's Tarzan, got it? -_-;;) Kouga took off from the tree. Out he went, right into the middle of the lake………and he didn't let go. He went swing back towards the tree with an alarming speed.  
  
"YEAAAAAA!"  
  
"KOUGA! LET GO OF THE FRIGGEN ROPE BEFORE YOU GET YOUR BRAINS KNOCKED OUT! BAKKA!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What brains, Sango?" Inu-Yasha asked her.  
  
"The teeny tiny one up there that is only there to instruct him how to breath, move, talk and brag."  
  
"I will notice how you didn't say think…" Kagome added.  
  
Kouga let go (finally) and splashed down in a belly flop in shallow water.  
  
'That'll teach him…' Inu-Yasha thought. But, to his dismay, Kouga heaved himself out of the water laughing insanely.  
  
"THAT WAS JUST WARMING UP! I CAN DO THIS!" So he ran back to the rope, climbed it was about to swing off, when Kikyo, from the land (she wasn't in the water yet) screamed at him: "Kouga!! You're going to hurt yourself!"  
  
"Never!" He stupidly called back. With that, he swung from the tree for the second time and he did another Tarzan impression and he remembered to let go at the right time. But he didn't land near the dock AND apparently he couldn't swim. (Stupid, stupid, stupid…) The group thought Kouga was playing with them but it was Kikyo who made them see the light:  
  
"CAN'T YOU GUYS SEE HE'S DROWNING???" she screeched. The smiles faded from four faces and then everyone leapt into action. Kagome swam back to shore, quick as lightning, and ran to her pack (man she could live in that pack!) and retrieved a flutter board. She then went charging up the tree and swung out towards where Inu-Yasha was swimming. She landed about 20 feet away from where Kouga's bubbles where forming. Inu-Yasha dove down and pulled Kouga up and he and Kagome positioned him onto the flutter board and then towed him to safety. They pumped water out of his chest till he was conscious and when he was okay, he offered to stay on the shore so that everybody else could keep swimming. Kikyo offered to stay with him because all she would have done out there was try to tan on the dock. Well every thing was going well until Miroku got a little ahead of himself. This was how it went: (hehehe)  
  
"KYAAAA!!!!" Sango's voice could be all across the lake. Miroku was nowhere to be seen (uh oh). Suddenly, however, he popped up from below the surface, right near Sango, (I wonder why…) which probably wasn't smart.  
  
"GET HIM!!" Sango screeched at the top of her lungs. Kagome was on Miroku before he could say 'uh oh'. She was holding his head under the water until 'something' grabbed her ankle.  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!" She shrieked louder than Sango did. Kagome let go of Miroku in surprise, who made a speedy get away…only to be chased by Sango who had found another willow branch.  
  
Kagome franticly looked around to see what had grabbed her leg and then not too far away, Inu-Yasha bubbled to the surface laughing till his sides hurt.  
  
"I could hear you underwater!! It was great! And…" he had to stop because he was laughing so hard, "And you even let Miroku go!" Kagome was steaming. She charged back to camp and returned and Inu-Yasha's smile was wiped off his face as if a windshield wiper had swept across it. He swam like he had never swam before while Kagome was in a bathing suit on top of the dock firing arrows at him, while laughing insanely. Kouga and Kikyo were on the shore laughing so hard at the scene before them. Inu-Yasha finally decided he was tired but he had just enough strength to make Kagome stop. He took a deep breath and dove under the dock (it is a very small floating dock. It's one of those that is in the middle of the lake and it's attacked to the ground by a very long chain) and he tipped the dock just enough that it knocked Kagome into the water with her bow and arrows. She came to the surface of the water with Inu-Yasha, and both of them were laughing. From the shore, Kikyo and Kouga saw them having fun together and finally (finally!!!) realized that Kikyo wasn't for Inu-Yasha, and Kouga wasn't for Kagome. They both looked at each other and smiled. Sango and Miroku had made up as soon as Inu-Yasha a Kagome did. They muttered to each other that they didn't think they needed to help their two friends relationship come together…they were doing just fine on their own. Then they looked to see how Kikyo and Kouga would take this and then they smiled (I don't know if I would…). Kikyo and Kouga apparently didn't care. They were on the shore kissing (so soon??? .). Things were starting to turn out just fine.  
  
  
  
AWWW! Well how was it?? Let me know when you REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
-Noodals =^.^= 


	5. A dance around the fire and a bear!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!!! I DO OWN KAGOME'S SLEDGEHAMMER!!! I DON'T OWN KAGOME!!! I DO OWN THE CAMPSITE!!!  
  
Lol  
  
I'm sorry for the long wait but according to my mom (and me), schoolwork comes first! Sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A Dance around the Fire and a bear!  
  
  
  
  
  
The group sat around the campfire that evening. Kikyo and Kouga huddled together in a blanket, and Sango and Miroku sat, sort of together in a blanket, and Kagome and Inu-Yasha had their own separate blankets. Sango and Miroku looked at each other  
  
"We gotta do something!" Sango muttered into his ear.  
  
"Darn right! They are the only ones at this campsite with out 'partners'!" Miroku replied. Kagome finished slurping on her hot chocolate.  
  
"Mmmm mmmmmm! That was so good!" she commented.  
  
"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Sango asked, while stifling a yawn. The group thought for a second.  
  
"Fishing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inu-Yasha and I didn't bring the equipment." Miroku explained, "Of course, Kagome, I'm sure you thought of bringing six hooks and, well, it would fit in your pack…"  
  
"Nope. We only brought two." Kagome sighed, leaned back, and just stared into the fire, barely listening to what was being said. She was way to tired to 'punish' Miroku for his sarcasm. He was glad.  
  
"Well, Kagome, I know how you feel…I'll give up my hook for the day and give it to Inu-Yasha." Sango sympathized.  
  
"HUH??" Kagome was jerked awake again. Inu-Yasha gave her a stare that said: 'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON??? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING??'  
  
"Yea, you know what? I think that would be great; you know Inu-Yasha, you and I should spend some time away from each other. I know we came here to go camping together but well, everyone knows that absence makes the heart grow fonder!" Miroku agreed with Sango.  
  
"NOW JUST A—" Kagome started.  
  
"You know, Sango, I think it would be a great idea if you and I went hiking again—" Miroku continued as if Kagome wasn't there.  
  
"Yea and Kikyo and Kouga can go and do their own thing too." Sango went on.  
  
"Great! Then it's settled!" Miroku finished, "I'm going to bed! Goodnight!" And he got up and left with Sango right behind him. Kagome got up and went to rinse out her mug while Inu-Yasha went to holler at Miroku. When Inu-Yasha finally gave up, he found Kagome sitting down next to the fire. He sat down on the log next to hers.  
  
"It's no use." He said, "I even tried to demand an explanation from Sango."  
  
"I heard."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You should hear yourself scream. You can be so loud!" ::yawn::  
  
"Feh."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"You don't believe me do you?!"  
  
"Feh!!"  
  
"WELL THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO MAKE YOU BELIEVE!!!! WAHA!" Kagome, all tiredness forgotten, grabbed her sledgehammer while Inu-Yasha said his prayers and wished he hadn't been so stupid and then wondered why this situation seemed so familiar. Sango and Miroku peeked out of their tents and watched the late night entertainment. Kikyo and Kouga ran for their tents so that they weren't in harms way and also watched the scene.  
  
"Weren't they doing this the first time we saw them?" Kikyo remembered.  
  
"Yea except that Miroku and Sango were also running around." Kouga responded. There was an OOOH! From the crowd as the sledgehammer barely missed Inu-Yasha's head. Inu-Yasha was way too tired for this so he surrendered (Inu-Yasha? Surrendering?? O___o).  
  
"ALRIGHT! ALL RIGHT!!! I BELIEVE!! I'M LOUD!! I AM LOUD!!!"  
  
"That's more like it!" Kagome threw down her sledgehammer and yawned, "I'm going to bed now!" Sango and Miroku quickly shut the tent flaps and pretended to be asleep. Kagome and Inu-Yasha, before saying goodnight, agreed that they would talk to Sango and Miroku in the morning. Kouga left the safety of his tent now that the 'danger' was over and said he was going to stay up just a little longer. So the group went to sleep while Kouga sat near the fire, all were exhausted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome POV. (Dreaming)  
  
Running! Must. Get. Water. Oh My Gosh! Something Is Chasing ME! WAAAAA! *splash*  
  
C-C-C-Cold!  
  
Authors POV.  
  
Kagome had fallen into an unseen lake. Suddenly, A big, red thing with white hair leapt out of the air and landed on her, nearly drowning her.  
  
YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome woke from the dream with a start. Did she scream?? Then it came again:  
  
"YEAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUT IT OUT!!!! PUT THE FRICKEN FLAME OUT!!!!!"  
  
Sango woke then too and both girls dashed to the tent flap and ripped it open and saw Inu-Yasha, Kikyo and Miroku dashing from their tents with buckets to fill them with water from the lake. Then they saw Kouga running like a thing possessed and his pants on fire!!  
  
"What's he doing?" Kagome asked stupidly from tiredness, "It looks like he's having some kind of fit."  
  
"Maybe he's constipated," Sango added wildly, equally tired, "He had a terrible dance teacher otherwise…"  
  
"Well maybe we should teach him a thing or two…" Kagome suggested.  
  
"WOULD YOU GIRLS MIND HELPING??" Miroku shouted from the lake.  
  
Sango ran to grab a bucket and sloshed down into the lake. Kagome, however, headed to her tent and dove into her pack. Suddenly:  
  
"YEAAAA!!!! COLD! COLD!!!! STOP IT!!" Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango and Kikyo ran back and saw Kagome chasing Kouga with an enormous bazooka water gun and firing it non-stop at him until she was sure it was out. Then she turned her direction to the bits of grass around the fire pit that had caught.  
  
"And Kagome and her pack saves the day." Miroku yawned, "better start another fire to warm him up."  
  
"How?? Kagome drenched the fire pit!" Inu-Yasha pointed out, "where is that girl anyway??" Kagome had wandered back to her tent and was now sleeping soundly. Kouga ended up being mummified in blankets:  
  
"What are you guys trying to do? Smother me??" was what he was saying…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Three hours later… (2:00 AM)  
  
"BEAR!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kouga's voice rang out again for the second time that night.  
  
"Huh? What? Bear? Where?" the camp was awake again that night.  
  
"Stupid Kouga," Sango muttered, "probably didn't finish the toast we gave him to calm him down." Kagome rummaged around in her pack to find something to exterminate the bear. She came back with a piece of meat and a sling- shot.  
  
"A bear could smell a peanut in a container from five miles away. This should be easy! But first to get the bears attention!" suddenly she started running around the camp screaming: "OH MISTER BEAR!!! COME AND SEE WHAT I'VE GOT FOR YOU!!!!! I GOT YOU A NICE JUICY PIECE OF MEAT!!" The bear instantly decided the piece of meat was tastier than Kouga and his toast (I would hope so… that bear has good taste! ^ ^) and started chasing Kagome and her meat instead.  
  
"IT'S WORKING!!!!!! COME AND GET IT!!!" Kagome insanely called. The bear was so close to Kagome, Sango thought another step and the bear would have her head!  
  
"HURRY UP AND CHUCK THE STUPID MEAT!!" she hollered. While running, Kagome fit a piece of the meat into her sling and fired it some where far away across the lake. The bear stopped and wondered what to go for: the insane human or the piece of meat. When Kagome fired the second piece of meat the first thing the bear started thinking was: Two is better than one! Two is better than one! And off it charged around the lake to find the two pieces of meat Kagome had fired.  
  
"Phew! That was tiring! I'm going to bed!" and off Kagome went. The rest of the camp just stared at her.  
  
"One of these days that girl is going to kill herself!" Inu-Yasha stated.  
  
"I agree Inu-Yasha! That's why she needs someone to look after her!" Sango stated and then followed Kagome to bed. Inu-Yasha stood there trying to figure out what she had just said (he's tired, not dumb, k?) and then went to bed thinking about it. Tomorrow was going to be a long day!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? How was that?? Let me know when you REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!  
  
LOL! And read my bio, k?  
  
-Noodals 


	6. Fishing, bee's and vegetables!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha  
  
  
  
I'm terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter….I hope my fans haven't deserted me! You see there is this thing called homework that my parents and I think are very important and I'm working on a poetry packet that is worth 200 points (I am NOT kidding) that is due in not too long so I've been working on that. I hope you like what I've got here for the 6th chapter: Here it is!  
  
  
  
  
  
Turmoil in Tents  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fishing, bee's and vegetables!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome woke the next morning hearing the birds chirping. She rubbed her eyes and then remembered what Sango and Miroku had in store for her and Inu- Yasha. She then realized that Sango wasn't still in the tent! She threw off her sleeping bag and burst out of her tent. Miroku and Sango looked up from their breakfast and saw Kagome standing in the mouth of the tent in her P.J.'s. (NO!!! SHE WAS NOT IN A THONG!!! ^_^;)  
  
"Oops!" Sango muttered.  
  
"Time we weren't here!" Miroku smiled while checking his watch.  
  
"NOW JUST A—" but Kagome was then talking to thin air. She looked by the fire and saw the two fishing poles side by side all ready to go. She sighed after looking into two empty tents that belonged to Kikyo and Kouga and fixed her and Inu-Yasha some breakfast. It wasn't long before the smell of breakfast woke Inu-Yasha and he came out and sat down beside her. He grabbed some breakfast from the frying pan and started munching with a smile on his face.  
  
"When I got up this morning, they were still here. It was like as soon as they saw me they had a meeting to attend to. They were out of here quick as you please." Kagome explained  
  
"So, they didn't even give us a chance to rebel. Oh well, it's going to be a nice day."  
  
"There is one problem. Where are we going to fish?"  
  
"Oh come on! What's wrong with the floating dock??"  
  
"Just as long as we don't scare the fish on our way out…" The two of them finished a leisurely breakfast and then got ready to swim out to the dock to fish. It was going to be nice day……for them…(hehehe)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
…For them…  
  
"Ow! Kouga! Are you sure that this is the same path that we took last time?? I can't believe that we let Sango and Miroku talk us into this!"  
  
"Positive, Dearest! I'm sure this is the path!" replied the over confident Kouga, who fervently hoped he was right…  
  
"Well, there are too many bugs! And the branches overhanging the path are scratchy! Are you sure this is even a path?? It seems that that little path you thought was the right way was JUST some STUPID SIDE TRAIL THAT GOES NO WHERE!!!!" Kikyo screeched with frustration. Kouga cringed.  
  
"At least I'm not experiencing this alone, though!" Kikyo cooed in his ear while leaning on his shoulder. He smiled, all troubles forgotten.  
  
" A pity that it isn't the same path, though. I remembered to wear proper boots!" she sighed. Kouga looked at her boots. They were indeed appropriate, but they were an ugly colour green with a duck head painted on the front. And then he looked at the rest of her. She was wearing another really tight shirt and another very short skirt. Her boots were about the only thing appropriate for the hiking occasion. They kept on bumbling through the forest on the not-even-there trail, hoping to come out somewhere by the lake so that they would be able to get back to camp and start hiking all over again. And that just might have happened if they hadn't of kept on making turns and going around in circles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Sango and Miroku were also wandering around on a different trail but they were on a trail and they were having a good time. Well…Miroku was…  
  
"Miroku, as much as I like you, DON'T TOUCH MY FRIGGEN A$$!" Sango's voice echoed through the woods.  
  
"But Sango! You have such a nice—" She whirled around to face him.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Sheesh! Women! I thought they liked receiving compliments! As long as I live, I won't understand them!" Miroku muttered. Sango rolled her eyes, "Miroku, I honestly trusted you but NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO BLAZE THE TRAIL!"  
  
"Do I have to? I lead the last time we went hiking!" Miroku started to whine. Sango's eyes flashed dangerously as she unwound the willow branch from her waist that she had brought 'just incase'. Miroku gulped.  
  
"*Gulp* blaze the trail and no more booty slapping! Got it!"  
  
"You'd better!" Sango muttered. So now it was Sango who was having the fun, cracking her 'whip' to keep Miroku from slowing down, and Miroku miserably trod on waiting for lunch (hehehe) and all for his buddy Inu- Yasha…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Speak of the devil (and the devil will appear ^0^)…  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome both lay on the floating dock, with their fishing lines propped up, drying off after swimming out there. Kagome yawned lazily as she rolled over so the sun could dry her back while Inu-Yasha closed his eyes.  
  
"Fishing must be the most boring sport!" Inu-Yasha mumbled.  
  
"It's not a sport, is a time killer." Kagome corrected him.  
  
"I think I'll swim instead."  
  
"Oh, no you won't! You'll scare all the fish away!"  
  
"What fish? We haven't even seen minnows!"  
  
"I wonder why…you could scare the fish away with your face!" she muttered, "Quit peering into the water! Of course fish paralyzed from laughter might be easier to catch…"  
  
"Hey woman, watch what you say!"  
  
"Woman your self! Go back to sleep!"  
  
"What do you mean, woman yourself? I'm not a woman!"  
  
"I sure couldn't tell the difference!" Kagome sniffed and then smiled.  
  
"Why you…!" Inu-Yasha threw water at her just as she had finished drying off. Kagome shrieked in surprise and then returned the attack with the bucket they were going to use when they caught the fish. The two of them were now standing up but Inu-Yasha was taken completely by surprise at the amount of water that had just been hurtled at him. Kagome took that opportunity to lunge at him and shove him into the water.  
  
"VICTORY IS MINE!!" Kagome hollered!  
  
"Not…so…fast…!"Inu-Yasha heaved himself onto the dock and quick as lightning, Kagome found herself into the water with Inu-Yasha hollering: "I AM KING OF THE FLOATING DOCK! WHO ARE YOU, EH?" Inu-Yasha did a good job defending the dock till in the end Kagome won but Inu-Yasha let her…even though she claimed to have do it all by herself…but Inu-Yasha knew better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo and Kouga were walking after having lunch. Kikyo sat down on a rock, tired.  
  
"Shall I go scout up ahead, Milady?" Kouga gallantly asked.  
  
"All right." Kikyo sniffed, while examining her dirty nails. Kouga blundered through the overgrowth while Kikyo applied new lipstick to her lips, waiting for his return…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango and Miroku finally stopped for lunch. Sango pulled out two thermoses full of Ramen and passed one to Miroku. Miroku grabbed two forks and passed one of the two to Sango. Sango took it from him and started eating the noodles. Miroku did the same until he noticed Sango was picking out the few vegetables and tossing them into the dirt. And Miroku being Miroku, his nasty perverted mind came up with something. Sango was innocently eating her ramen and picking the peas and carrots out when Miroku was standing above her glaring at her. (He did this shouting and in a deadly whisper. I'm sure you can figure out when he was whispering and when he was shouting. ^ ^)  
  
"WHAT are you with your vegetables?"  
  
"I don't like them so I'm picking them out." Sango stared up at him.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW what could happen to a pour innocent squirrel that was hungry? WHAT DO YOU THINK COULD HAPPEN TO THAT SQUIRRELS DIGESTIVE SYSTEM WHEN IT ATE YOUR MOULDY VEGETABLES??" Sango stared at the ground.  
  
"I…uh…um…well…"  
  
"Just as I thought! You didn't think about that did you? Now, if you have ANY sense at all, you'd pick up those peas and carrots and put them into your empty thermos and put them in the garbage bag at camp." Pour, innocent Sango thought about this and decided he was right…(she really should have thought just a little bit longer…) She bent down and started picking up the few peas and carrots. Sango's voice echoed through the woods: "KYAAAAAA!!!!!! YOU FRIGGEN PERVERT!!! I THOUGHT YOU HAD A HEART FOR THOSE POUR SQUIRRLES!!!!! COME HERE!!! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH ME!!!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HAVE SOMEONE TOUCHING YOU'RE A$$!!" there was the whip cracking from Sango's willow branch as it came in contact with Miroku's butt and a 'yip!' from Miroku. "DON'T BE SHY!!! I WON'T HURT YOU!!!!!" Sango continued to holler with sarcasm as she chased Miroku around the woods for the better part of the afternoon while slowly getting farther away from the trail...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-Yasha and Kagome had given up fishing and now were playing around in the water. The two of them were just splashing each other having a fun time. Inu-Yasha decided to play a joke on Kagome: He went under water and didn't come up. Well, that was from her perspective. He did come up but it was only on the other side of the dock that she couldn't see. Only his nose and his mouth were touching the hot summer's air. When Kagome went down to look for him, he slipped out of the water onto the dock and waited for her to come up for air. Kagome was peering into the murky lake looking for any signs of him. What had happened to him?? She swam around and started to panic. Finally, her lungs felt like they were going to burst so she pushed off the bottom of the lake and rocketed to the surface. When she burst from the water and gulped in precious air and saw Inu-Yasha lying on the dock almost sleeping she threw water on him and started screaming and crying at the same time. He smiled at her but his smile faded as soon as she started crying and as soon as he heard what she had to say.  
  
"YOU IGNORANT, YOU SELFISH YOU..YOU…YOU….IDIOT!! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU??? ::sob!:: I SEE YOU GO UNDER WATER AND THEN YOU DON'T COME BACK UP! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO THINK?????? HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK THAT WAS FUNNY?" She heaved her self out of the water and sniffled some more, "I didn't know what happened to you and I was scared." She whispered. Inu-Yasha looked genuinely surprised at all this. All it was meant to be was a joke. He hadn't looked at it from this point of view or expected all of this. He understood though.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, I-I really didn't think about it that way. It was only meant to be a joke b-b-but I guess I understand how you could have been worried," he stuttered, "I'm sorry." He repeated more calmly. She looked at him and he put his arm around her. She was surprised but accepted and leaned against him, thankful that Sango and Miroku weren't around. (I wish a guy I liked would do that to me….. ^^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga came charging back to Kikyo and beyond. Kikyo heard a buzzzz as he ran by and saw a yellow and black trail following him. Kouga had found a beehive! (Pour, pour Kouga…) Kikyo curled up into a ball and prayed that the bee's didn't see her. She got her wish. The bee's paid no attention to her; she didn't disrupt their hive.  
  
"Kouga, are you all right??" Kikyo called to him as he tripped over a stray root. The bees attacked him when he was down.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET 'EM OFF A ME!!!! FRIGGEN HELL, GET. THEM. OFF!!!!!!"  
  
"Kouga!" Kikyo, as ditzy as she can be, liked Kouga dearly and went charging in amidst the bees swing the backpack that had had her lunch in it, scattering the bees. Then she ran away incase the bees decided to go after her. She ran and ran as fast as her never-ran-in-her-life-legs would let her. They caught up to her but she didn't trip like Kouga did, she just kept running and running around in a big circle around Kouga so that she wouldn't loose him and eventually the bee's gave up and flew back to their hive to repair the damage that Kouga had inflicted on it. Kikyo collapsed as soon as she felt that the bee's were gone and dragged herself over to the backpack to gulp down huge amounts of water at a time. Kouga was already nursing his bee stings. He had received 5. (I once was hiking and my friend got 7! And I am not kidding! O____o).  
  
"Ooooh! Who's idea was it to go on this stupid hike anyway??" Kouga complained.  
  
"Not mine! I'm gonna sue Sango and Miroku when we get back to camp!" Kikyo replied as she continued to guzzle down water. Well, they just might have been able to take their anger out on Sango and Miroku if they hadn't been lost….and if Sango and Miroku weren't lost either…..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
WAHAHAHAHA!!! Can't wait to find out what happens? Then: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Need I say more? (hehehe) and thanks to LinaNverse for her brilliant suggestion for the bee hive! I'm sorry if I didn't do it the way you would have liked it to go but I was in a hurry to get the next chapter out.  
  
-Noodals 


	7. Lost and Looking

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or Kagome or Sango or Miroku or Kikyo or Kouga or Shippo or Kirara…wait a sec. They aren't in this Fic! ^.^'  
  
Ok, Loud and Clear: I had PMS while writing most of this chapter so if it's a little weird(er) than usual, there is your answer! I hate having PMS and I know that PMS is PRE M…(you get the picture) but let's make this clear: I WILL CALL IT WHATEVER I WANT, WHENEVER I WANT!!!! DO WE HAVE THAT CLEAR?? good! ^^ You didn't need to know that last part but I said it BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!!!  
  
K, Here is the chapter^^':  
  
Oh, and just to let you know, it is really short and please read the stuff after the chapter, k? k!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Turmoil comes in many ways…but in tents??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Lost and Looking  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inu-Yasha were getting dinner prepared, with Kagome humming happily and Inu-Yasha having that small smile at the corner of his mouth. After dinner was prepared, the two of them waited while reading their books for their friends to return. When their dinner was cold, they started to wonder what was keeping the group. By the time it was dark……they were worried.  
  
"Where are they???" Kagome asked expectantly. Inu-Yasha looked up from his book (WAHAHAHA!!! DON'T ASK BUT I JUST GOT THE IMAGE OF INU-YASHA WITH GLASSES ON, SITTING AT A DESK!!! WAHAHA! *ahem*). Actually, let's say Inu- Yasha was pacing. Yea. Inu-Yasha was pacing in front of the campfire wondering how Kagome could remain so calm when their friends were most likely lost and there was a bear out there…wait a sec…  
  
"KAGOME THERE IS A BEAR OUT THERE!!" Inu-Yasha panicked in realization.  
  
"Well, if they have any extra lunch then they can give it to the bear and it will leave it alone!" Kagome responded as if feeding a wild bear when you're lost happened everyday.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha looked at her with concern and bewilderment. Then Kagome stopped thinking about Inu-Yasha and earlier that afternoon and snapped back to realization.  
  
"THERE'S A BEAR OUT THERE!" she exclaimed as if she was the first person to think of that.  
  
"Ya! That is what I said!" Inu-Yasha claimed.  
  
"Well then what are we still doing here?? Let's go find them!"  
  
"Wait a sec. Kagome, let's not go and get our selves lost. We don't know where they are—" Inu-Yasha started.  
  
"They don't know where they are either…" Kagome muttered.  
  
"AND KIKYO AND KOUGA are PROBABLY not with Sango and Miroku." Inu-Yasha stated, trying to regain control of the situation.  
  
"k? so we do what do?"  
  
"I'm thinking!"  
  
"Why don't we do what that dude did to find the Minotaur in the Greek myth? Use rope! Tie one end to a tree near by and then keep going!" Inu- Yasha stopped pacing.  
  
"That, is a brilliant idea!" Kagome beamed at the compliment. Inu-Yasha turned and stared at her.  
  
"Where are we going to get ourselves a long length of rope?"  
  
"Oh, I thought we could use the stuff you swung into the lake with." Inu- Yasha stared. (man he does a lot of staring, doesn't he?)  
  
"RIIIIGHT……Like they're lost 50 FEET FROM CAMP!!!" Kagome's smile vanished.  
  
"hmmm…I guess they'd have to be pretty pathetic to have done that…" she observed.  
  
"Yea….What's your point? They aren't lost 50 feet from camp so how are we going to look for them?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Oh, let's just wait till morning!"  
  
"WHAT?? MY BEST FRIEND IS LOST OUT THERE IN THE WOODS WITH A BEAR. YOU WANT TO WAIT TILL DAWN??? WELL THAT'S JUST FINE WITH ME!!!"  
  
"It is?" Inu-Yasha looked surprised.  
  
"YUP! I'M GOING NO MATTER WHAT THOUGH!!" as if on cue, a few rain drops plopped down on them. Kagome looked up at the sky.  
  
"Even if it's raining?"  
  
"Shut up……" Then she ran to her…(drum roll) pack and yanked out two ponchos and two umbrellas and two flashlights. She grabbed the blue poncho, umbrella and flashlight and left the hot pink set to Inu-Yasha. Inu- Yasha stared (yet again) in horror.  
  
"I-I-I am NOT going any where in THAT!" he stuttered looking at the hot pink poncho.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not my fault Sango's favourite colour is hot pink!"  
  
"I'll only go if you switch colours with me!" Inu-Yasha said.  
  
"Well, then I guess you're staying here." Inu-Yasha sighed, defeated. He couldn't let her go on her own, she'd probably try to befriend a poisonous snake. He looked at the poncho and umbrella with disgust but he put it on as it started to rain harder.  
  
"I'll leave them a note incase they find their way back and we aren't there." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Hurry. I wouldn't want to be them, stuck in the rain without their rain gear." Inu-Yasha called to her. This is what Kagome wrote: ::sighs with frustration::  
  
Inu-Yasha and I have gone to look for you. If you get this and we aren't back, we might be lost. Dinner might be cold and wet but I'm sure you can find a way to heat it up even thought the fire is wet. I hope we find you before you find this note and I also hope that we can get back to the campsite.  
  
-Kagome ^^  
  
"Done!" Kagome called as she slammed the cap back on to the pen. She pinned the note to her tent so Sango would see it and tossed the pen into her pack. She ran back to Inu-Yasha who was waiting for her at the fringe of the woods and passed her the pink flashlight.  
  
"Very funny. Gimmy the blue one." Kagome demanded.  
  
"Come on Kagome! You get the blue poncho and umbrella!"  
  
"That would be because they are mine. Now GIVE IT!" Inu-Yasha sighed with defeat and passed her the blue flashlight. She switched it on and Inu-Yasha did the same. Of they walked into the gloom to save their friends…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I must have chased you around in circles," Sango observed miserably, "cause the trail isn't here."  
  
"And with rain on top of this situation too."  
  
"Good grief. I'm so hungry, I'd eat anything right now."  
  
"Watch what you wish for. I saw some bugs not too far back." Sango scrunched up her face in disgust.  
  
"Eww! You're right! I do need to watch what I wish for!"  
  
"And I'm sure a few of these plants here are edible…" Miroku continued.  
  
"I get it Miroku. Let's keep looking for a trail."  
  
"Have you ever tried dirt? It's disgusting! Of course if you're hungry enough I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad…"  
  
Sango's hands strayed to her willow branch around her waist. Just incase.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"KOUGA!!! IT'S RAINING!!!!"  
  
"I can see that Kikyo."  
  
She sniffled. "I'm hungry too, are you?" Kouga's stomach growled in response. Kikyo sighed. She was miserable. She was wet, hungry and tired too. And she was lost.  
  
"Maybe someone will find us…and then we can go back to camp and have a hot drink to warm us up!" Kouga tried to lighten Kikyo's mood.  
  
"How will we heat up the drink? The fire's gonna be wet…"  
  
"….."  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga, you were only trying to cheer me up." She hugged him and he hugged her back, yet again, all troubles forgotten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"……….or rocks! Have you ever had rocks? I once played a trick on a kid once. You should have seen his face!"  
  
"I'll play a trick on you if you don't shut up!" Sango muttered. Miroku ignored her.  
  
"hmm…bark wouldn't be so good, especially if it had moss on it. Plus there are bugs under it…"  
  
"AND YOU THINK THAT THERE AREN'T WORMS IN THE DIRT???"  
  
"Leaves might taste good but grass would probably be even better!"  
  
"have you ever had a lemon meringue pie?" Sango absent-mindedly asked him.  
  
"or bugs would be good if you're desperate—huh? No I haven't!"  
  
"You HAVEN'T?? You haven't lived! It is so good!"  
  
"What's it like Sango?"  
  
"If it's been done well, the pie crust is flaky and golden brown and there is meringue on top, and the lemon filling is to die for…"  
  
"Have YOU ever had a death by chocolate cake before?"  
  
"It sounds good!"  
  
"It is so, well, chocolaty! I couldn't even finish my slice it was so rich!"  
  
"I'll bet you haven't had……"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And Kagome and Inu-Yasha were doing fine, looking off one of the trails (I dunno if that was smart or not…) until Kagome's flashlight went off. Inu- Yasha snatched her flashlight and shoved the pink one into Kagome's hand. She rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn't see her and both of them were aware of the slowly dimming, one remaining flashlight…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
READ THIS PLEASE!:  
  
  
  
I KNOW SOME OF YOU DON'T READ THESE PARTS AT THE END OF A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ THIS ONE IF YOU EVER READ ANY!  
  
OKAY!! I KNOW THAT THIS WAS A SUCKY ENDING BUT I WAS IN A HURRY TO GET OUT THIS CHAPTER (AND YES I KNOW IT ISN'T VERY LONG BUT I HAVEN'T HAD MUCH TIME TO WORK ON IT!!!) AND PLUS I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON ANOTHER FANFIC!!! (YAY!) MOMORI AND I DECIDED TO WRITE TOGETHER SO WE CREATED THE AUTHOR: MOMODALS! K? SO LOOK IT UP! AND READ MY BIO, K? IT'S NOT JUST A BIO BUT IT IS UPDATES TOO!! THANKYOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION AND SIMMERED FLAMES ON THE REVIEWS! Which reminds me…..REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
K, MORE YOU NEED TO KNOW. THE ONLY REASON KIKYO AND KOUGA ARE IN THIS CHAPTER ARE BECAUSE THEY ARE A PART OF THIS STORY! I NEEDED TO ADD THAT AND PLEASE GIVE Xagents (momori's and my fic) A TRY AND REVIEW IT WHETHER IT'S GOOD OR BAD! MOMORI AND I WANT TO MAKE A FIC THAT EVERY ONE ENJOYS AND YEA…..OH! SORRY FOR THE CAPLOCKS ON! I JUST WANTED TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, K?? K! ^^  
  
  
  
-NOODALS =^.^= 


	8. Lost and STILL looking

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha (I wish) or Kagome (I wish) or Sango (I wish) or Miroku (I wish) or Kouga (I wish) or Kikyo (I'm glad ^^).  
  
  
Hiya! I'm back and I'm sorry for this long wait between chapters. What's it been, 500 YEARS?? I've been busy! I know, I know, that's what they all say but it's true! I Have been working on my royal fic but I was quite surprised when I was getting more reviews for this one to keep it going. I really don't know where I'm going with this one or how I'm going to end it but...I'll keep up the chapters as best as I can as long as you guys keep up the reviews! Deal? ^.~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
The wind blew the heavy rain over the forest. Dark trees loomed up hanging over the unoccupied, muddy paths. The only sound heard for miles around was wind howling through the trees except for.....  
"Kagome? Is it just me or is the flashlight dimmer than it was 20 seconds ago?" Mother Nature failed to conquer the voice of Inu-Yasha.  
"I've been trying to ignore that for the past hour. This stupid....useless.... flashlight gobbles up batteries like...um...well..."  
"Like you gobble up Oden, right?"  
"Wonderful metaphor!"  
"Are you sure metaphor is the right word?"  
"No I'm not, but what difference does it make?" Kagome snapped. She was down right frustrated. Actually, pissed is a better way to describe her mood. She was getting her poncho muddy from splutting around in the undergrowth (or is it overgrowth? I don't see a difference) and she liked this poncho. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled and....Kagome shrieked. Inu-Yasha found himself holding her princess style with her quivering in fear. The flashlight had finally gone out. Inu-Yasha smirked.  
"Aww, don't tell me big, strong, terrifying Kagome is terrified of the dark!"  
"N-n-no! Th-th-that's n-not I-I-I-it! I-I-I-it's th-th-th-the th-thunder." She squeaked.  
"Ah! I see! Is widdle Kagome afraid of it because she knows that she can't hurt SOUND WAVES with her big scary sledgehammer or her arrows?"  
"....."  
"They are only sound waves!" Inu-Yasha tutted. Kagome leapt again as the thunder boomed overhead.  
"Sh-sh-sh-shut up!!"  
Inu-Yasha smirked.  
"And it's not just an ordinary sledgehammer! It has a name you know!"   
Inu-Yasha looked at her funny and this uncalled-for remark, even though she couldn't see his face in the dark.  
"And so does my bow." She continued. He nearly dropped her.  
"and you know what?"  
"What?" believing that nothing would shock him now.  
"All of my arrows have their names carved into them."   
Inu-Yasha dropped her.  
"What the heck did you do that for??? Whatdahelliswrongwidu? Huh??" she spat mud from her mouth.  
"Y-you! Whatdahelliswrongwidu??" Thunder boomed again. Kagome ran and hid behind a tree.  
"You idiot! I was only trying to take my mind of the stupid noise coming from the clouds or however thunder is created." (I'm not very bright at times you see...otherwise Kagome would have known how thunder was created...and I'm too lazy to look it up...-_-;)  
"Positive?"  
"Ya!" Kagome replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "honestly! What idiot would name a sledgehammer??" she muttered.  
"Keh." Inu-Yasha stated, relieved that the girl he li-, err- that Kagome was not insane enough to have taken the time to have thought up names for inanimate objects.  
"I thought you said Feh!"  
"Keh!"  
"You didn't answer me. It's Feh!"  
"Keh!"  
"Feh!"  
"Keh!"  
"Feh!"  
"Keh!!!!"  
"Feh!!!!!!"  
"KEH!!  
"FEH!"  
"KEH! KEH! KEH!"  
"FEH! FEH! FEH!" "KEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEHKEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"O_____o"  
"Keh."  
"Ok! Ok! I get it! Really I do!!" Slightly scared Kagome replied.  
CRAC-KABOOM!!  
Kagome 'eep!'ed buried her face into Inu-Yasha's terribly wet and muddy poncho. Actually it was Sango's poncho but Inu-Yasha was wearing it at the moment. He blinked.  
"K-Kagome?"   
Kagome looked up into his soft, golden eyes, blushed, and then she sorta mumbled out that they should keep looking for Sango. Inu-Yasha knew that she didn't just mean Sango but he said nothing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango sneezed. She and Miroku had been wandering around this stupid forest for the past two hours and she was getting sick of it.  
Literally.  
"I think I'm catching a cold, Miroku." She sniffled.  
"Don't worry, Sango! We'll get out of here soon enough!" He put his arm around her while talking softly.  
She smiled and leaned against him.  
They kept stumbling along roots, on the look out for a path.  
"Let's go up there, Sango!" Miroku pointed at the huge muddy hill.  
Sango stared at the hill with disbelief written all over her face but Miroku was already climbing. She followed quickly, not wanting to be left behind and slipped in the mud. Mud oozed between her fingers and stained her outfit but she kept right behind Miroku. Just then, she saw something that didn't quite belong out there in the forest...  
"MIROKU!!!" she exclaimed, "KEEP CLIMBING!! THE PATH IS RIGHT UP ON THE TOP OF THIS HILL!!"  
"Really? How do you know?"  
Sango held up a small carrot, "It's from my lunch!!"  
Miroku's eyes widened, "I am SO glad that you didn't finish picking them up!"  
"As soon as we get to the path, we can find our way back to camp!! The others MUST be worried!"  
Ah but if only they knew! Kikyo and Kouga are still lost...and I guess that Inu-Yasha and Kagome are lost too...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
K, that was a REALLLLLY short chapter but I wanted to get something up. Please R+R and if you have any suggestions for a good ending, please add them to the reviews or mail me at: kirarakitty@hotmail.com. K? ^_^  
  
Thanx!  
=^.^= 


End file.
